Question: Let $a,$ $b,$ $c$ be non-zero real numbers such that $a + b + c = 0.$  Find all possible values of
\[\frac{a^3 + b^3 + c^3}{abc}.\]Enter all the possible values, separated by commas.
Solution: From the equation $a + b + c = 0,$ $c = -a - b.$  Hence,
\begin{align*}
\frac{a^3 + b^3 + c^3}{abc} &= -\frac{a^3 + b^3 - (a + b)^3}{ab(a + b)} \\
&= \frac{3a^2 b + 3ab^2}{ab(a + b)} \\
&= \frac{3ab(a + b)}{ab(a + b)} \\
&= \boxed{3}.
\end{align*}By the Multivariable Factor Theorem, this implies that $a + b + c$ is a factor of $a^3 + b^3 + c^3 - 3abc.$  We can then factor, to get the factorization.
\[a^3 + b^3 + c^3 - 3abc = (a + b + c)(a^2 + b^2 + c^2 - ab - ac - bc).\]